Light Em Up
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Something is wrong with the baby and Hayley feels alone in her pregnancy. When she finally gets the courage to seek help, she's kicked to the side like a child. After a life time of being on her own and surviving independently, she feels herself start to wish, for the first time in her life, that someone would be at her side through all of this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Put On Your War Paint

Klaus's eyes flashed opened immediately upon hearing a strong heartbeat outside his bedroom door. He turned over in his bed, assuming it would disappear down the hall. Instead, he listened as the person stood on the other side, their feet unmoving. A moment passed before he heard a soft knock, causing him to turn towards the door, his bare chest uncovered by the thin silk sheets of his bed.

"Klaus?" a soft feminine voice called from the threshold, peeking in just barely to survey his consciousness. He looked at her ruffled hair and simple human sleep attire, finding it amusing how mortal she looked.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her tone clearly showing her uneasiness and discomfort.

"I'm sorry, love but I believe my brothers bedroom is just a bit more down the hall." he replied, his blue eyes cold upon her dark, worried ones.

"Don't be an ass, it's not even like that." she said rolling her eyes as she stepped in through the small space of the door and stood barely a foot inside it.

"Well, it would seem it's the middle of the night and you have come knocking on my bedroom door. You can see the reason in my assumptions, I'm sure." he spat at her, reaching his arms above his head in a strong, dramatic stretch before placing his hands behind his head to sit against the headboard. The white top sheet rested across his hips as Hayley stood barely a foot inside the room rubbing her forearm nervously.

"I'm sorry for waking you but-" his chuckle cut her words short as he held up a hand in front of him.

"If you were sorry, you would not have done it, now would you?" he drawled, slamming his head back against the headboard with a yawn. "Now run along, little wolf. Elijah is 2 doors down, right before my lovely little sisters room. Good night." he said, finality in his every word as he fell back down to the bed with out a hint of fear that his back was turned to her.

"You're right. This was a mistake." he heard her whisper the words softly, assuming she meant them to be said to herself. He looked over his shoulder to catch site of her glassy eyes before she turned away and closed his door gently in her departure.

He sat back up against the headboard once she had left and listened to her footsteps down the hall. He knew they would no doubt end up at his brothers door but he couldn't help himself from seeking confirmation. He was more then surprised when she heard Hayleys soft movements pass up Elijah's quarters and instead cease just a few feet further.

**My First Hayley/Klaus fic so please review. Thanks yall **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Baby You Were My Picket Fence

"Hayley?" Rebekah called before she raised her hand to knock. "Come in, no need to stand outside my room like a bloody stalker." she said with a tired laugh.

Hayley opened the door and walked in much more at ease then she had with the older Original.

"I was surprised to hear your heartbeat outside my door at this hour." the blonde vampire said, throwing her feet over the side of her bed, patting the space beside her on the edge of it.

"Come, come now sweetheart." Rebekah offered, waving her over. "I have slept for hundred and hundred of years. What's a little girl talk at 2am going to harm me now?" she smiled.

"You are much calmer about it then Klaus was when I was outside his door." Hayley sighed, plopping down beside Rebekah, her hand on her belly subconsciously.

"He's not one to be disturbed in his slumber. Bit of a grouch as it were." she explained, taking Hayleys hand gently.

"Something's troubling you." she said, a statement more then a question as she looked into the werewolf's eyes.

"Rebekah, I-" she shook her head as tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Hey hey, none of that. You must not let him get to you. His heartless words and opinions of you can not effect you like this. You're stronger then that; I've seen it." she said with a reassuring smile.

_All the while Klaus was now pacing his bedroom floorboards, listening to the girls conversation with confusion. _

_Why wouldn't she go to Elijah's in her time of need? From what he had witnessed the past few weeks, the two felt something for one another despite Klaus's kin in Hayley's body. _

"It's not that." Hayley said, whipping the tears from her eyes and hardening her eyes to stay strong in her explanation.

"Something's wrong with her, Rebekah." she whispered, rubbing circles over her stomach as she spoke.

The youngest Originals eyes flashed with concern as she gently rested her hand on the wolfs belly.

"What do you mean, something's wrong with her?" Rebekah asked with worry, hearing the childs heart beating strong within its mother.

"She doesn't kick barely at all and I haven't been able to keep food down for weeks. She's not even here yet and I'm doing a horrible job at providing a safe, protected life for her." Hayley cried, looking down at her stomach as she stroked it lovingly.

"Oh, Hayley you mustn't think like that. I can hear her heart beating and it's strong and healthy. As for you, some pregnancies are more difficult then others. May I tell you a secret?" Rebekah offered.

"Of course." Hayley sniffed, holding the originals hand over her own stomach with trust.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, unaware that her brother was still actively listening a few rooms away.

"I was pregnant once. Many years ago." she whispered, tears filling her own eyes as she held the wolfs hand tighter, watching her eyes widen with shock.

"But I thought vampires couldn't-" Hayley trailed off as Rebekah explained.

"_This is impossible" Klaus muttered from his own quarters, pacing angrily across the panels_

"I was a human. It was only days before I was turned that I discovered it. I was in love with a wonderful man in our village and we were to be wed in secret once the spring came. But it never did for us." she told the tale as if it was only yesterday, the memories like pictures still vivid in her mind.

"My brother was always sure that no man was good enough for me. He may be a monster but he loved me and was protective of me when any man showed interest. I knew I couldn't tell him that I was with a child or any of my family for that matter. Except Elijah. I was much like you, Hayley. I was sick for weeks at a time and hid it from everyone. And then I finally confided in Elijah as you are confiding in me. And you have to know that it is okay to ask for help. You and my brother may not be together in the conventional sense but I consider you a sister as I consider this baby my niece. And I will help you with this where my brother is absent. Okay? I swear it." Rebekah vowed, her own eyes becoming teary at her confession.

"What happened to the baby?" Hayley asked, as the vampire beside her bowed her head.

"I knew that if I told my brother, he would kill my child. That's just the way he loves. Through violence and fierce actions to protect his family. And I knew that once he found out about the scandal, my child's life would be over. So I beat him to it." she admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks at a steady pace, dark eyeliner framing her lashes. "Abortions were not as they are today, Hayley. You couldn't just go to a clinic, pay some bloke off to earase a life. I starved myself, ran myself senseless until I had a miscarrige late in the night. I remember running to Elijah with guilt and remorse. And I think about it every day. But I don't regret it. I did what was best at the time for my child. That's why I believe I am being punished in this life." she continued with a dry laugh, patting Hayleys belly softly before withdrawing her hands and standing up to pace across the room.

"Why would you say that? You aren't being punished. You may have done some things in the past but you're a good person." she countered, watching the blondes nervous movements as she held back the tears.

"I think I was turned into this monster because I gave up my baby and now I am damned to a life where I will never be a mother. But you will be." Rebekah explained, hardening her face with a cool, collected smile before sitting down beside the wolf again. "And you don't need my idiot brother. This child will be loved by you and by it's auntie Rebekah and if that's not enough then that baby is a prick." she joked, lightening the mood.

"Your baby is fine, Hayley. I promise. Its heart beat is strong and steady and it loves you. She knows you are her mother and that you are doing the very best you can." she promised, patting her on the back.

"Thank you. I feel better." Hayley smiled weakly, getting up from her spot and walking to the door.

"Good. Now quick like a bunny. We both need our beauty sleep to be this stunning every day." the Original jabbed, ushering her out the door gently.

Hayley let out a shaky breath of relief as she felt her baby kick for the first time in days, tears welling up in her eyes from the connection she felt.

"We are going to be ok, kid. I'll take care of you." she whispered, rubbing her belly and heading back to her room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: We Are Wild

"Rebekah, open the bloody door." Klaus hissed, pounding on the solid wood with force.

"Am I damned to get absolutely no sleep tonight." he heard his sister mutter from inside before the door was thrown open, allowing him to storm inside as she collapsed back into bed with a tired groan.

"What is it, Nik?" she asked, pressing a pillow over her face.

"I heard you two school girls whispering about in here. How is it? Is it still alive?" he asked, his eyes cold, watching his sister rip the pillow from her face and sit up in bed.

"I swear, if you call that sweet little baby 'It' one more time I am going to smack you." she exclaimed. "What all did you hear?" she questioned urgently, hoping he missed her deepest secret being exposed.

"Nothing, just worried whispers of Hayleys incessant paranoia. I don't know why you bother with it. She's going to have to deal with this and you coddling her isn't doing anyone any good." he snapped, keeping her secret to himself for now.

"I don't know how you got this way." she said sadly, brushing her hair back away from her face.

"I don't know what you're getting at." he mumbled with annoyance.

"How can you be so insensitive and detached from this whole situation involving your child? Do you hate the girl so much that you can look at her stomach and still tell her to bugger off?" she asked with a judging stare.

"She means nothing to me. And neither does It." he spat, glaring at his younger sister for looking at him with her human eyes.

"Well, as beautiful as that was..." a voice trailed off from the doorway, causing both vampires to whip their heads around.

"Hayley, I thought you-" the youngest Original started but she didn't get a chance to continue, the smell of blood suddenly very palpable in the room. "Hayley, what is that?" Rebekah asked, her words coming out slowly in fear of her reply. She walked across the room to meet the wolf in the doorway as Klaus looked over his shoulder, making no moves to intervene.

His sister, however, grabbed Hayleys hand in her own, her fingers stained with crimson while tears fell from her hardened eyes.

"I need you to drive me to a hospital." Hayley insisted, locking eyes with the blonde with an intensity she had never seen. "Please." she begged.

"Of course, of course." Rebekah announced, snatching her pink throw blanket from the edge of her bed and wrapping it around the shorter girl.

"Can you walk?" she asked, wrapping her arm around the girls waist as she leaned into her.

"Yes, for now." Hayley replied, coughing suddenly until she was keeled over, blood falling from the corner of her lips.

"Nik, what's happening?" his sister demanded urgently, holding the wolfs head against her chest as she continued to cough.

Before he could say a word, Hayley stood and walked to the door with shaky legs. "Don't bother him with this, Rebekah. It's mine to deal and coddling will do me no good." she repeated in a whisper, letting the vampire help her outside and into the car. Klaus set his lips into a hard line as he sped to the window of his sisters room, watching as the two drove away.

Klaus let a deep growl escape his throat as anger at his own concern overcame him. "Damnit" he muttered, speeding into his brothers room without so much as a tap on the entrance.

"Elijah, wake up." he ordered, grabbing his brother by his bare shoulders and ripping him from his bed.

"What is it, brother?" he asked calmly as he shoved his hands away.

"I'm afraid sleep is not an option for the lot of us tonight. I need you to go to the hospital down the road and keep an eye on Rebekah. She just took your girlfriend there." he directed as Elijah pulled a dark navy shirt over his head.

"If you are concerned, Nikklaus, you should be the one to accompany the girls." he smirked, sitting back down on his bed.

"It's not concern, dear Elijah but precaution. I do not want us to be outted to the humans while I am building our empire back to its glory." he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I suggest you leave at once then." Elijah countered, laying back down in his bed, leaving Klaus to slam the door on his way out.

"Rebekah." He snapped into the receiver as he vanished in a trail to the hospital.

"I'm a bit busy, Nik." she replied, Hayleys agonized moans in the background noise causing the hybrid to cringe, shutting his eyes for a moment outside the hospital entrance.

"Just tell me the room number, dear sister and go back home to your bed." he quipped, stalking inside the hectic human medical building.

"Second floor, room 3. But you're daft if you think I will leave her alone with you." and with that she hung up, focusing her attention on the struggling girl on the bed.

"I'm going to need you to push, Miss Marshell. Can you do that for me please? As hard as you can." The nurse said, moving her ankles apart as the doctor beside her prepared for the birth

"That's not possible. The girl is not due for almost another month." Rebekah said, keeping her voice calm for Hayleys benefit, no matter how much concern was ripping apart her insides.

"I know sweetheart but it seems your friend has gone into premature labor. This can sometimes be triggered by stress or rigorous activity. There are sometimes complications but we wont know more until the baby is here so I need you to use all your energy, Hayley and push for me after this contraction, okay?" the nurse said firmly, but with a positive, calming smile.

Hayley nodded as sweat beaded down her forehead.

"It's okay, love, I'm right here." Rebekah soothed, taking Hayleys hand and letting her squeeze it as hard as she could.

"I'm going to get to meet her." Hayley whispered, a small smile finding its way onto her lips through the pain.

"It appears so." Rebekah smiled back before Hayleys scream filled the room, blood spilling from her lips.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah muttered, dabbing her mouth clean before compelling the staff to ignore any supernatural aliments.

"Where is he?" Hayley whispered with tears filling her dark eyes.

"Right on time, it would seem." a voice called from the doorway.

"Sir, you can't be in here." the nurse demanded.

"I think I can." he compelled before standing beside Rebekah.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" he smirked, locking eyes with his sister as Hayley let out another cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Now Is Not The Time For You To Go Flying Off The Handle

"What seems to be the trouble?" Rebekah repeated his question with a look of absurdity. "Don't ask stupid questions right now, Nik. This is not time. Help her for crying out loud." she exclaimed, shooing the doctors out of the room as the younger girls body convulsed on the bed. Blood spilled down her lips as her eyes blinked in effort to stay opened.

"Is she here? Is she okay?" Hayley asked, barely able to get the words out through her deep inhales.

And then the youngest Original saw a side of her brother she hadn't seen since they were all humans. She stared wide eyed as he pushed her to the side to step up beside Hayleys bed.

"Your baby isn't here yet, love." he said simply, keeping his voice steady for her sake and taking her hand to keep to calm.

"Don't say that." she whispered, her eyes shutting briefly before she forced them open again.

"Say what, Hayley?" Rebekah asked, at her other bedside, stroking her hair away from her face as it matted to her cheek in a mixture of blood and sweat.

"It's not just my baby. Don't say that. I know you don't want us but please don't say she's mine alone. I'm not ready to hear it yet." she explained before her body wrenched with another fit of coughs. Klaus lifted himself soundlessly onto her, hovering over her to examine her eyes.

"Now, don't go putting words in my mouth, little wolf." he smirked as he gave her a once over. Rebekah stepped back a few paces to give him some room, staring at her brother with confusion and as always, extreme caution.

"I never said I didn't want you girls." he continued, putting his hands firmly on her swollen belly and feeling a kick harder then he expected the moment his palms made contact with her skin.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah whispered, watching as a small foot imprint forced itself out against her stomach as she screamed.

"Is she okay?" Hayley asked again, blood filling her eyes like they had never witnessed in a werewolf. "Rebekah, don't leave." she begged with a shaking voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm right here, I promise." she replied, stepping up to her and grabbing her hand as her body continued to shake. She then lowered her voice so only he could hear her.

"Do something, Nik. For god sakes, we have lived for thousands and thousands of years. Surely we can get her through this. And the baby. Right?" she asked, looking at him with eyes full of fear, asking him for answers for the first time since she had awoken in that bloody coffin.

"We are going to find out." he whispered, shoving all of his weight down on the small girls shoulders, causing his sister to shoot up in response.

"Nik, what are you doing? You let her go!" she demanded, grabbing his biceps to no avail.

"Trust me right now, dear sister and get the human doctor in here. Now!" he growled, holding her down still as her body shook beneath him.

Barely a breath later a handful of human medical staff returned, the head doctor positioned between Hayleys legs in preparation for the delivery.

"Get her ready for the OR. Start a line of morphine in her IV and get her out of here." the doctor bellowed after one glance beneath her sheet.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebekah asked, tears in her eyes as she kept a hold on Hayleys hand as they wheeled her down the paper white halls.

"Are you the father?" the doctor asked, washing his hands swiftly before putting on a new set of blue latex gloves.

"That's what I'm told." he snapped harshly, staring at the man as he waited for answers. He followed him as he walked the path of the hall in the direction his sister had just disappeared down.

"She will need an emergency C-section immediately. The nurses are prepping her now and I will be in there in just a few moments when she's ready." he explained, two nurses putting his scrub cover over his shoulders as he sanitized his hands once more.

Rebekah emerged from the operating room in the hands of a hard faced nurse. "I'm sorry miss but you can't be in there." she said before going back into the room. Rebekah looked in through the glass window, catching Hayleys eyes for just enough time to shoot her a reassuring smile. A few moments later, the drugs were fully in her system and her eyes were blanketed shut.

"So you'll cut it out and all will be well?" Klaus questioned, glancing at Hayley for barely a second before looking back at the doctor who met his stare with an angry one of his own.

"You don't seem to be too concerned for this girl or her baby, but I am obligated to tell you anyways." he said with a annoyed tone. "She's in danger right now. As is the baby. And you should show some kindness and humanity by being concerned for her. Because when she was pushing," he started, pinching the bridge of his nose in distress. "When she was pushing, the baby wasn't breathing."


End file.
